Grand Chancellor
The position of Grand Chancellor '''(Esperanto: Granda Kanceliero,) also known as '''GC, was the highest rank in the Ecological Galactic Republic, with it being the position of both head of state and government. Before the Heiimos Reforms, the position of Grand Chancellor use to be of equal power to the Grand Council. This would result in the Grand Chancellor becoming the most powerful position in the world. The Position of Grand Chancellor was the Head of Government of the EGR, while the ceremonial Grand Council was the Head of State. The rank of GC was the most powerful in the Galactium, being the absolute dictatorial position of power. However, following a GC's resignation or death, the Grand Council would vote for a new Grand Chancellor. Every five years, the Grand Council, along with the Grand Chancellor, would meet together to discuss and debate issues. This was the Luscom (Lustrum Congress). While in theory, the two factions would together be the supreme decision-making body, the Grand Chancellor had no obligations to listen. It mainly acted as symbolic event, showing a faux identity of a semi-democracy in the EGR. List of Grand Chancellors Ignore this lol * [[Omnodeus|'Omnodeus']] - Military legend and first Grand Chancellor of the EGR. Dedicated militarist and universally considered the greatest Grand Chancellor. * Temporary Grand Council Transition Period / Interprincipes * Heiimos - Directly chosen by Omnodeus to be his successor, Hymorphius was a war hero and close companion to Omnodeus. He would go on to become the longest reigning Grand Chancellor. * Droiikssos - First native Cascadian and Ecological to become Grand Chancellor and claimed nephew of Omnodeus, some evidence could prove it's true but it's never been confirmed. His most famous act was declaring the "Terrawar," that being colonisation of foreign planets. Greatly boosted Space exploration. * Eiimeos ' - Fundamental Technocrat, writer; known for being the first Grand Chancellor that wasn't involved in the military prior to ascension. * '''Innoveos ' - Began the colonisation of Antartica and funded exploration of the bottom of the ocean, thus neglected space exploration. He would personally be the first to plant the EGR banner on Antarctica. Prior to becoming Grand Chancellor, worked as an Admiral. * '''Gallideos ' '- Hardcore patriot of the EGR, fervent militarist and radical capitalist. Privatised much of the EGR's business. Also known for his passionate speeches he would often due, to bolster national support, being a gifted orator. * Leiinnas - Being a patriot and upper-class Cascadian, saw the remaining world as inferior. Tried to make them more dependent on Vancouver and the national government, only to resign due to national outrage. * Forttos ' - Would succeed Laemorphius after his abdication, due to him being his right hand man. Due to his association with Laemorphius, and also due to his small involvement and support of his actions, Forttos would be unpopular. Due to his stubbornness, Forttos refused to resign, this would cause him to be the first Grand Chancellor to be assassinated, being shot at during a military parade. * '''Inpeos '- Respected general who was a devout nationalists. Would bolster national bride and unity by hosting the largest military parade in history. Recently, evidence has emerged possibly proving Inpeos was involved in Forttos' assassination. * 'Peolinnas ' - Moderate socialist and general, Peolinnas would undo a majority of Aviks' policies; would also create the EGR's large space fleet. * '''Aiittos - A lenient Grand Chancellor. He would see the puppet-states as non-threats; overall stayed out of local affairs, much to the despair of Peolinnas' followers. * Sheos - National hero, field marshal and passionate nationalists; would rule with an iron fist and evoke a strong sense of patriotism among his people. * Zureos ' - Due to political complications, Zureos replaced Sheos. Due to pressure, stress and age, became mentally unstable and senile. Generally incompetent; his most infamous act would be "Starburst War," were he literally declared war on the sun and sent an entire division of EGR soldiers to die in the failed invasion. Shortly following this, Zureos was overthrown and killed by the governor of Vancouver, Prokssar. * '''Prokssar ' - Highly respected governor, soldier and high-ranking general, he would lead the coup against Zureos. spent much of his reign restablizing the EGR and consolidating the GC's power. Became adored by the people. * 'Altinnas ' - Son of the incredibly popular Prokssar, but failed to continue many of his policies. Afraid to live in the shadow of his father. * 'Aviks '- Fervent Cascadian nationalist, attempted to ethnically replace the native Asians with Cascadians. The attempted 'genocide' would fail tremendously, becoming a world-wide scandal. He wouldn't resign but instead, allow his staff to govern and operate. * 'Eiiksar '- The de facto Grand Chancellor ever since Gallideos capitulated control to his staff. Insider who believed governing was politicians' jobs, not the people or the military. * '''Dakssa - Radical militarist, due to being a former soldier, later general. Wished to return to the EGR's military roots, making him an enemy of Eiiksar's supporters. His grand ambitions would be beyond reach, making many civilians angry. * Meoks '- A supporter of Eiiksar, he would succeed Dakssa after the Grand Council elected him in. Despite being a former lieutenant (would later become governor of Cascadia), he opposed Dakssa's military acts, he would repeal most of them. Later beginning a mass demilitarisation act. * '''Sadeos ' - Continued Meoks' demilitarization and spread it to space. continued a tradition of demilitarism known as the Meoks Doctrine. * 'Nolinnas ' - Utopianist who believed the EGR could become a socialist utopia. took the Meoks Doctrine to its farthest, attempting to slowly remove the EGR's military, as he saw it as contradictory to his utopia. * 'Argaks ' - General who wanted to end the Meoks Doctrine. attempted to reinstate much of the military's power, and as such found himself in conflict with much of the EGR's governmental faction. * 'Ettiks '- Nonpartisan who believed the factionalism would lead to the fall of the EGR. Attempted to bring compromise but just made both sides hate him, leading to his abdication. * '''Vureos- Hardcore militarist who sent the Ecological Space Navy on a tour of the Sagittarius arm, thus displaying the EGR's military power and infuriating the governmental faction. * Akadeos '- Popular governmentalist (also a former general), but during his reign he instituted a series of reforms liberalizing society. Infuriated both governmentalists and militarists. Died falling down the stairs. His most influential act would be mentoring Rexus, one of the greatest tacticians of the century. * [[Morgosos|'Morgossos]] - Last Grand Chancellor. He would be the most authoritarian and brutal Grand Chancellor since Heiimos. His cruelty would eventually lead to the The Decade's War and conflicts in Space. Eventually killed in Vancouver. * Roiiksar (Declared) - Field Marshal who believed the military should control the government. Became the de facto military dictator of the EGR. His hatred for Morgossos would cause him to declare himself Grand Chancellor. lead several key campaigns in north america before his eventual death. * [[Maxius II|'Morkssos II']] (Declared) - Arrogant general (later field marshal) who believed himself superior to those he worked with. Led the EGR to its final days until his death at the Battle of Cape Town. * Ekssar (Acting) - Part of Morkssos II's general staff. Served as acting Grand Chancellor for a few hours only to sign the treaty that confirmed the EGR's surrender to the Freedom Pact. Exiled to space. His fate is unknown. Category:EGR Category:Political Roles Category:Grand Chancellors